nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Youngla0450
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DimiTalen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 14:08, December 25, 2009 :Welcome and of course a Merry Christmas! --Bucurestean 14:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Younger Miss, there is something important I need to tell you. I've seen, checked and corrected your work on Younger Communications, Inc., and it's quite good. In fact, your fresh input means a lot to our nation. But as you know, and as I told you various times, Lovia is a micronation in all possible meanings of the word: * We have a small population. * We have little lands. * We have a political system according to such a small population, that will probably be reformed after the elections. * We have a small economy that is mostly based upon our duty to provide for ourselves - we don't have enough labor to provide for American customers. Your companies on the other hand, are all created as "megacompanies" operated with huge amounts of money, huge amounts of manpower and huge queues of customers. Let's face it: we can't do that here. Do you see what I'm trying to say? If you want Younger Communications and its subsidiaries to be on this wiki, you'll have to get them "Lovianized": small, economical and integrated in our structure (that usually means 'having a factory or headquarters in one of the industrial areas' etc). Okay? 08:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, have you read this?? 06:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Citzenship You can now obtain Lovian citizenship . All we need you to do is the giving us the following information: * Your full name (as a Lovian citizen), * Your gender. And could you please also check the above message? 06:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you still have 2 more votes. If I were you, I'd use them, because right now we need more MOTC Edward Hannis 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) invitation as a fellow media mogul you are invited to join the Iron Guard Party DietrichHonecker 15:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Here you can find a new wikination:http://newnation.wikia.com/wiki/Arricia Pierlot McCrooke 17:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :do you already have your own nation? 18:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Finances I wish to support your party financially. However, politically, the Iron Guard Party has my vote and my deepest sympathy. Drabo13 10:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i say this, but you seem to be sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Warning I'm going to warn you known, before it is too late. Remember that you cannot beat the monarchy, because it is a good one, and one that people like. And you're going to whine about it more, just remember this: Lovia is a constitutional monarchy, and has a democratic system, which gives the people the opportunity to make those in charge whomever they wish it be. Also, the king is limited to what the constitution allows him to. Don't kid yourself that you'll be able to do anything here. You are now: A) Losing popularity, and very rapidly B) Trying to overrun an entire government with only 2 people C) Trying to overthrow a popular government with a vast majority of supporters D) Trying to replace the popular government with a fascist movement that nobody but you and another person supports People here are forgiving, and if you back out now, you'll be okay. You're still not in any real trouble. But mark my words, if you go on like this, it will not be good for you. Back out now, and you'll be fine. Edward Hannis 01:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :We are not losing any popularity whatsoever! In fact, we are gaining popularity! We currently have four members in the Clear\Iron Guard Party and that makes us a major political force. The King and his finks know this. That is why they are afraid. To stop now at the height of our power, influence and success, would be foolish. Victory will be ours! Drabo13 09:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The "King and his finks" are getting bored of your childishness. This is a wiki on which behavioral rules exist, this is a nation with a democratically elected government and Congress, this is no playground. You are not at the height of any success: organizing a fascist plot could only be regarded as the lowest a man can fall. If you were serious about any goals, you would consider true politics. I can see you are not. 13:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry dimitri als ik dit zeg hoor maar ik denk dat jij te oud begint te worden voor deze vorm van geofictie (sorry that this is in dutch) Pierlot McCrooke 13:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am still waiting for you to become old enough for this form of geofiction Pierlot. 13:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Geofition isnt needed to be serious. You can start up a blog with a country if you dont like these protests Pierlot McCrooke 13:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You can start up a blog with a country if you dont like this country. I am not leaving because you have no clue about anything Pierlot. I suppose you are screwing it up after all? You know what I told you: I always stood up for you against others; no more from now on. 13:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK. Dimitri it is your choice. Your wikia will be inactive from your royal problems Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know whether to laugh at you or to cry. What a silly mess are you making. Be it this way. Lovia will live without little childish nazi puppets, I am sure. 13:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe you dont see your block buttons tomorrow. Start a blog then you dont have this mess Pierlot McCrooke 13:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Watch out, Brenda. You're in real danger now. And don't consider Pierlot to be much of an ally; he's known to be unstable, and he will not help you when it comes to gaining popularity. And think. Why would the king step down, even if you were right (which you are not, by the way)? No good answer? That's because there isn't one. It's like an anthill standing up against the human with the water hose. With that analogy in mind, (you=anthill, king=guy with hose) he is asking you to shut up or be destroyed. What option do you have? Stop now, before you go too far. Edward Hannis 01:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The Constitution says no Miss Young, I know you are very fond of "Christian morale". I look for it in your actions and all I see is a cruel attempt to establish a corrupt regime without any democratic values. Is that a moral thing, you think? I don't. Whether your deeds are moral or not doesn't matter much to me: it's your life. What does matter to me, is the Constitution. We, as a democracy, dó respect the law. And the Constitution is a democratic organ, voted by the people of Lovia and respected ever since it was written. And being a noble politician I am sure, you know perfectly well that proclaiming independence in one's own name is not permitted by the Constitution. The choice is yours now. You can stop participating in what is violation of the highest law and get back to normal, or you can continue in these obscure practices. I hate to tell you, but the consequences will be annoying, terribly annoying. We'll have to start a trial for violating the law and such. So, choose well. Vote in the elections, participate in the campaigns or do business of what sort you wish to do. Just be wise. This is the last warning I will give you before I'll get to actions. Yours, 13:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :How could a fascist vote for a communist? Please explain --Bucurestean 14:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Block Your block is now over, Brenda. And you are currently the last remaining member of the IGP who is not blocked from the site. Are you still around, Brenda? Dr. Magnus 20:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Glad your back my Christian friend. Will you stay active now? Dr. Magnus 09:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's how you come back? The Invasion of Lovia? Seriously? You dissapoint me. An article on how your fictious nation attacked another one, all based on a single article made with 2 edits and a very low-quality image. That's low, even for you. Anyhow, I imagine you're kind of used to getting banned, right? Edward Hannis 00:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :You cannot bann her for such an action. You could just talk to her about this situation instead of just threatening with a block... Dr. Magnus 16:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: A warning. Frankly, I really can't beleive I actually need to make it. Edward Hannis 02:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I must say I never expected something like this. However, the IGP members (Honecker in particular) have hinted there would be a violent invasion someday. This might be the long awaited and much talked-about coup... Dr. Magnus 11:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think the king will be the one to tegenhoud' it Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. Most members of the party are already blocked as it is. It will take several blocks before Honecker can return. Dr. Magnus 13:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Book I must admit to you: I really like your book, ''The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King. I hope you will write much, much more in the book. I am really looking forward to reading the entire manuscript when it will be finished, but, by all means: take you time, all the time you need! I really admire all the effords of you, and your hard work in exposing some problems we have encountered on this site. Since we have a freedom of press here on Lovia, you are allowed to write anything you want. If the King wants to, maybe he could write a similar book defending his own decisions? Good luck, and take care my friend! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope you will write section 3 and section 4 soon Pierlot McCrooke 13:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The king wont need to write, I already did. What you say about freedom of press is true but please watch out with the swearing. I don't give a damn but others might feel offended. Perhaps you should reconsider your choice of words? 15:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet (Wikia confirmed) As posted on User:Calthrina950's talk page, she is a confirmed sockpuppet of yours. That account will be blocked for infinitely, whereas yours will be blocked for the next three months. If you have any comment, you will be able to e-mail me. 08:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, wait a second: three months is waaay to long. Also, you should first ask this user by mail before blocking. They could be family members, sisters even, who edit from the same IP adress at home. I have seen that happen a couple of times on wikipedia. Dr. Magnus 08:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Magnus, don't get involved. People who have had sockpuppets themselves should perhaps not get too deep into this... 08:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It is just the fact that I know her from other projects and really like Brenda as a person. I believe you are being to harsh on her. She does not harm at all, and she is a peaceful mind and a devout Christian. You have nothing to fear from her. Dr. Magnus 09:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want a discussion, I can get you one: ::::# Being a Christian doesn't mean a thing to me. I often find them conceited. They also have some dangerous illusions, which I do find threatening. So, that's not an argument. ::::# Knowing her means little, I think. It's a good thing she does good things on other wikias, agreed. That however doesn't mean she can't do harm here. Right, Magnus? ::::# A peaceful mind? She supported fascism in Lovia. ::::# Most important: this block is not a judgment of her actions or words. It is an action following on a wrongdoing, as prescribed by Wikia. That she has proven capable of harm, only supports the evidence. 09:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Book You book, or, as I call it, novel, is doing fine I must admit. Despite all the controversy. But perhaps the controversy is exactly what makes the book sell well! Have you yet read the response to it a supporter of His Royal Highness has written? Dr. Magnus 08:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Is a blcoked user Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) UNS Come join the UNS and make Lovia into a cabal-free republic! The Master's Voice 15:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :She was former leader of the Lovian Democratic Party, a rude person, and a sockpuppeter. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::All former IGP members could join the UNS. Our strength lies in our numbers, together we are strong, united as one. Four people, or even two or three can accomplish more then just me on my own. Of course they will have to obey the law this time around, but I trust they will. The Master's Voice 15:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :All IGPers were rasicst fools. Pick wisley, all of them were unactive anyway. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Very intelligent people have been and are racists, sir. Dr. Duke, for example, is a very smart man, and so was Malcolm X. If you are a racist you are not neccesarily a fool. And not all racists are drunk, bold streetfighters, just as not every leftist is a long-heared dopehead. Please refrain from these stereotypes, they hurt dialogue. The Master's Voice 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Just so you know: we do not have to tolerate racism and I wont put up with it again. Rightism and cultural saviors are alright with me, but I wont put up with nazi-shit again. I'm sure the wikia administration doesn't think in stereotypes at all, it just 'takes care' of users who step out of line. 07:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am not a nazi and I do not intend to insult people. I just ask the former IGP members to strenghten our UNS ranks in congress. The Master's Voice 08:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm only stressing something here: I doubt they will cooperate within the boundaries and if I would turn out to be right, well hesitation is not a useful virtue anyway. 08:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Have you changed in a democratic person who is good? Pierlot McCrooke 18:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :She has always been a good person. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. Here you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello my fellow nationalist. I didn't want to bother you but people seemed to have done that already so I will commence with a plea for your vote in Sylvania. I am a nationalist who believes in greater power to the States, and I consider myself the leader for which people who believe in freedom, truth and Lovia to rally around. We believe in supporting a stronger economy with face to face as well as financial support and hope to use unite the people of Sylvania in spirit to get things moving again. We are currently facing Labours Marcus Villanova and are in semi cooperation with the New Green Party. I hope you give Lukas Hoffmann your vote, he will use it to get things moving again Kunarian (talk) 18:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC)